


The Battle After Starkiller Base

by dizzily



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Humor, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Mood Swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzily/pseuds/dizzily
Summary: Rescued by Hux from the snowy forest, Kylo struggles to cope with what's just happened to him. Hux helps...sort of.





	The Battle After Starkiller Base

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I will write happy Kylux. This is not it.

The snow was cold.

Kylo Ren hurt all over as he lay in the snow. Starkiller Base was crumpling around him. Rey was gone. He had failed. He had lost—to _her_! And now he was going to die here in the snow. He hated snow. He stared up at darkness, at the heavy snowflakes floating down to the ground, and listened to the explosions. He tried to take an inventory of his pains, but there were too many. Everything hurt, inside and out. And now he was going to die.

No. He screamed, loud enough to hurt his throat, and the sound echoed through the deserted forest. Fury energized him. He levered himself upright, ignored the pain—it would only make him stronger—and looked at the chasm that had opened at his feet. He refused to die here. He would get off this planet even if he had to grow wings and fly.

He was struggling to his feet, clinging to a broken tree for support, when he saw the shuttle. It wasn't even a TIE fighter. Oh, he had sunken to the depths of ignominy if he was to be rescued in this pathetic ship. No, he had sunken to those depths before the shuttle had arrived. And then the shuttle landed and the ramp lowered and Kylo saw for the first time his rescuer: General Armitage Hux.

Hux, the pompous weakling who always tried to prove himself better than Kylo. Hux, who thought he should be the only one in command. Hux, who would hold this rescue over Kylo until his death—and probably after it, too.

"Shit," Kylo muttered. He straightened up as best as he could and tried to walk the short distance between his place and the shuttle, but he couldn't. He hated weakness: hated feeling it, but hated showing it more. Weakness was the greatest flaw a person could have. Kylo had flaws, but weakness was not one of them. He took a deep breath, gritted his teeth, and tried to walk to the shuttle. He failed. He dropped to his knees and slumped there, panting with exertion and pain.

"Hurry up," Hux called, sounding distinctly harried. "This planet isn't going to wait for us to leave before it explodes."

Kylo gave in. He would be strong later. He would be strong once his survival was no longer in question. "Help me," he said. His voice cracked noticeably.

Hux, his face a mixture of annoyance and schadenfreude, descended the ramp and offered his arm to Kylo. He would be enjoying this. Kylo, leaning heavily on Hux, made it up the ramp. Hux dumped him unceremoniously into the copilot's seat in the cockpit of the shuttle—there was room enough for two, pilot on the left, with perhaps a small amount of cargo—and rapidly prepared the shuttle for takeoff.

"I didn't know you could fly," Kylo said. His lightsaber fell from his nerveless hand and rolled away.

"I know enough to get us into hyperspace," Hux replied. "I'm taking you to Supreme Leader Snoke. He said something about completing your training."

The last person Kylo wanted to face in this condition was Snoke. He shook his head, trying to clear it. Exhaustion and pain were making his mind fuzzy. Pain gave him power, yes; pain fed into the darkness inside him. But he didn't need power now; he needed presence of mind. So he had to do something about the pain. From his former master Luke Skywalker he had learned a small amount about Force healing, a means of accelerating wound healing by tapping into the Force. If he could do that, if he could just stop the pain, he would be better prepared to face Snoke.

Hux engaged the hyperdrive and turned his full attention to Kylo. "Where are you injured?" he asked matter-of-factly. "Aside from...you know." He tapped his cheek. His right hand was missing its glove.

Kylo pulled off his own gloves, brought his fingers up to his right cheek, and traced the wound there. The lightsaber had cauterized the cut, so it didn't bleed, but it hurt. He also had pain—and rips in his clothing—on his chest, his side, his leg, his shoulders, and some aching not from a specific blow. "Leave me alone," he said. "I can use the Force to...heal some." He shut his eyes and took deep breaths in and out, in and out. The Force was there, all around him.

The intensity of the pain waned and he opened his eyes. Hux was watching him and looking unimpressed. His blue-green eyes were sharp and his lips compressed. "What happened back there?" he demanded.

Kylo didn't even know where to begin. What had happened on Starkiller Base? Death. He didn't care about the stormtroopers, the officers, the technicians, the maintenance and construction crews. He couldn't care less. There were only two deaths that mattered: Han Solo's and his. He had thought he'd killed Ben Solo years ago, but a little piece of Ben had lived inside him until he'd murdered his own father.

Clenching his fists, he reassured himself that killing Han Solo, and so destroying the last tiny piece of Ben that remained, only made him stronger. Killing the past was the only way to become the person he was meant to be. Without that connection, he was better; he was stronger. Luke would be next and after Luke, his mother.

A wave of tangled emotions crashed over him at that last realization. He tried calling upon his mindfulness training. Focus his awareness on the present moment. Calmly acknowledge and accept his feelings, his thoughts, the sensations in his body. He was going to scream; he could feel it building in his chest.

"If you're going to puke, tell me so I can get you a bucket," Hux interrupted.

Kylo swallowed. "I'm fine." Besides, there were no buckets.

One of Hux's eyebrows quirked upward, but he didn't comment. "What happened?" he asked again.

"The girl escaped," Kylo said.

"And she did _this_ —" Hux gestured at Kylo "—to _you_? Had this girl ever touched a lightsaber before?"

"It wasn't my first fight or my first injury," Kylo said. "That hairy thing got me with his bowcaster." But he was making excuses. A responsible man didn't make excuses for his failures. A better man had no failures. He shook his head again. It didn't help.

"I would have expected more from you," Hux remarked. "You make yourself out to be so powerful, and yet...this."

Kylo reached out with the Force and squeezed Hux's neck. He watched the fair skin redden, the mouth open to bring in air, the eyes widen in fear. And it did nothing for him. It didn't relieve his anger. He wasn't even sure he felt anger. He knew he should. He released Hux and slouched back in the copilot's seat.

"I think you're losing your touch," Hux said. He was getting haughty. Haughtier than usual, anyway. He thought he could get away with anything.

"Fuck you!" Kylo snarled. Oh, that felt better. Anger would help him. Anger was familiar and comforting.

"My pleasure," Hux returned.

There was a long moment of silence during which Kylo contemplated what that meant. Was Hux agreeing to fuck himself? Maybe; he did seem like the type. Or was he saying he would gladly fuck Kylo? No, he would never do that. And Kylo would never...well, maybe he had imagined once or twice bending Hux over as punishment for some wrongdoing. But, no. No.

It wasn't that Hux was unattractive. Red-haired, light-eyed, and always impeccably groomed, he was the opposite of Kylo in many ways. At this moment, his hair was ruffled and his cheeks were flushed. He looked more real—less like a statue of a distinguished gentleman, more like a man of flesh and blood. Kylo found his mind delving deeper, pondering what lay beneath the gray officer's uniform.

"You're just going to let that go?" Hux asked.

"I wasn't going to dignify it with a response." Kylo gave a half-hearted, one-shouldered shrug. He was too tired to give any more.

Hux reached out his gloveless right hand and brushed his fingertips across Kylo's uninjured cheek. His fingers were baby soft and slightly cool. "How about that?"

"I still don't think it warrants a—" Kylo began, but his words were interrupted by Hux's lips on his lips. It took him a moment to register the kiss, but he didn't turn away. Something about the kiss soothed him and right now he needed soothing.

Hux was clumsy, as if he'd rarely done this before, but greedy as well. He didn't give Kylo the soothing kiss he wanted; he took from him, took his breath, took his mental clarity, until all Kylo could think of was Hux's lips on his lips, tongue on his tongue, and the occasional clash of teeth on teeth. Hux's gloved hand landed on the back of Kylo's neck, presumably to keep him from pulling away—the last thing on Kylo's mind—and rubbed gently.

Ultimately it was Hux who backed off, but he didn't let Kylo go. He pulled on him. The cockpit of the shuttle was so small that there wasn't anywhere for Kylo to go, so he landed on his back with his upper body across Hux's lap. He felt a stab of pain—the bowcaster quarrel wound on his side—but he didn't care anymore.

Hux yanked off his other glove with his teeth and flung it aside. He caressed Kylo's cheek with his slightly coarser left hand and used his right to undo the padded black shirt Kylo wore—torn asunder by lightsaber blade. Once the zipper was all the way down, he pushed up Kylo's sleeveless undershirt and revealed his bare chest. The lightsaber had cut him deeply here, but the cauterized wound had not bled much, and his efforts in Force healing had made the pain tolerable.

Hux skimmed one finger across his nipple and Kylo squirmed slightly. It tickled. He hadn't done this in years, and never with a man, but he knew his body would respond if he let it. Would he let it, though? All he wanted right now was an escape from the pain he felt—and sex would be a welcome distraction. He wouldn't just _let_ his body respond; he would throw himself into the act with all the enthusiasm he could conjure up. For an hour, he would forget all of this.

"Come on. You can do better than that," Kylo said. "Or do I need to show you how it's done?"

"I didn't realize you were an expert," Hux said.

"I'm no expert, but I have some experience beyond my own hand," Kylo taunted.

Hux flinched, but quickly recovered his composure. "I've never touched a man before—"

"Except for yourself," Kylo interjected.

Hux's face flushed a brighter pink. "But you know your way around, _obviously_. You tell me what to do."

Kylo knew his own body and he wasn't ashamed of that. "You had the right idea, just..." He took Hux's right hand and laid it on his chest. "Be rougher. I'm not going to break if you touch too hard. You can even...pinch." He nudged Hux's hand back toward that same nipple.

Hux took Kylo's nipple between his index finger and thumb and rolled it gently back and forth. It felt good, yes, but it wasn't enough. Wasn't enough to awaken his body when it was starting in this condition. He needed more. "Please, just—" he said hoarsely, half sitting up. He grabbed Hux's chin with one hand and kissed him hard. With the other hand, he planted Hux's hand on his crotch.

Hux may have been a clumsy kisser, but admittedly he did know what to do with his hand. Disregarding button, zipper, and belt, he plunged his hand into Kylo's pants and expertly coaxed his cock to complete hardness in what seemed like seconds. Kylo released him from the kiss and lowered himself back down onto Hux's lap to relax. "Much better," he whispered.

Hux explored, cupping Kylo's balls as if to feel their weight, tugging oh so gently. Kylo felt himself wiggle into the touch. He rarely got attention like this, even from himself, and he wanted more. Finally there was pleasure to banish the pain. He opened his mouth to say something, but gave in to the physical sensations and closed his mouth. Hux knew what he was doing without input.

"Do you like that?" Hux was playing with the head of Kylo's cock. His smooth fingertips, still slightly cool, felt delicious on Kylo's hot skin.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Do you want more?" Hux asked.

Kylo didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Come sit on my lap," Hux said. "And lose your pants." He withdrew his hand.

Removing his pants proved to be something of a challenge. There was little room in the confines of the cockpit for changing one's clothes. The pain returned for a moment as he was struggling to take off his boots, but he deliberately put that aside. He tossed his boots onto the floor, made a rude hand gesture at Hux, who was unable to contain his mirth, and started on his belt. When his attention returned to Hux, he found the general unbuckling his own belt—the one with the shiny officer's buckle of which he was so proud—and opening his fly.

Several minutes later, with his boots, socks, pants, belt, and underwear abandoned on the floor of the shuttle, Kylo knelt over Hux's lap in the pilot's seat. "Oh, yeah..." Hux whispered, almost moaning. He slid his hands down from Kylo's waist to cup his ass. "Here, let me—" he wrapped one hand around Kylo's cock, "—and put your hand...." He tugged at his uniform breeches to make room for Kylo's hand. His cock was long and slender for its length, but it was hot and hard and it fit perfectly in hand.

Granted this responsibility, Kylo grasped Hux's cock and stroked. Hux was breathing hard; his cheeks were tinged with pink and beads of sweat were forming beneath his lower lip. Droplets of liquid were welling from the tip of his cock and dripping down the side and onto Kylo's hand. Kylo wondered how they would taste.

Hux stroked in long, firm pulls and Kylo leaned into them. He felt his mind beginning to wander away from the present moment, but he refused to let it. "Fuck me," he demanded. He tried to soften it to a request. "Please!"

"I've never..." Hux began.

"I haven't either. We'll figure it out."

Hux squirmed. "Lift up so I can get my pants down."

Kylo raised himself up on his knees and watched Hux's efforts to lower his breeches, and he didn't laugh. It was rare that he was more considerate than Hux. "I think we're going to need something slippery," he said. "So it doesn't hurt."

"Of course," Hux said and dug around in one of his pockets. He extracted a little bottle of hand lotion. "I have this."

Kylo squinted at the lotion bottle. "Why do you have lotion with you?"

"Dry...hands," Hux mumbled, looking away.

"But you wear...gloves..." Kylo said, and then he had an idea. He grabbed Hux's hands in his and looked at them again. The right was baby soft and smooth; the left was drier, coarser. Oh, my. He burst into laughter. Hux flushed bright red. "How often do you jerk off that you need to carry _lotion_ with you?" Kylo's shoulders shook with his laughter. He tried to suppress it, but he couldn't.

"Shut up!" Hux said. "Just shut up."

Energized, Kylo snatched up the bottle and squeezed a huge blob of lotion onto Hux's cock. The lotion was cool and he felt Hux shiver a little at the temperature change. Then he squeezed more onto Hux's right hand. "That's for me," he said. "Not for you."

Still blushing, Hux said, "Lean forward so I can reach."

Kylo leaned forward and tried to relax as Hux gently explored his ass with lotion-covered fingers. First he rubbed his fingers around the outside, and then slowly delved inside, probing, stretching. Kylo quivered, anticipating more pain, but none came. Hux was good at this. "Have you done this to yourself?" Kylo asked.

"I declare you ready," Hux said crisply. "Here, let me guide you."

In another situation, Kylo would not have given up the opportunity to harass Hux, but it didn't matter now. He let Hux position him, and then gradually lowered himself down onto Hux's cock. An involuntary moan—of pain, yes, but something more than pain—escaped him as Hux's cock filled him. He managed to silence himself, but then Hux moved, just one thrust, and Kylo was moaning again.

Gripping Kylo's hips with both hands, Hux started slowly. Kylo had never felt anything like it before. He was being stretched uncomfortably—Hux's cock had felt slender in his hand, but it felt enormous in his ass—and filled in a strange way. There was a spot inside of him that, whenever Hux's cock hit it, he could hardly contain himself. He wanted to shout, to scream, and he struggled to keep himself under control. Grasping for something to anchor himself, he found nothing. His head fell back and his body slackened.

"Ren?" Hux asked just above a whisper.

"Fuck me harder," Kylo pleaded.

Hux didn't hesitate. Kylo tried to clamp his mouth shut, but it didn't work. And barely a minute had gone by when his body—cock excluded—went limp and he collapsed backward onto the instrumentation panels. He didn't care, and Hux took that as an invitation to change the angle. Propping himself up on a space not occupied by controls, Hux bent forward over Kylo and pounded him relentlessly.

Overwhelmed by the stimulation, Kylo squeezed his eyes shut. His hands flew everywhere, seeking something to stabilize him. Finally all he could do was brace himself against the console. Sweat dripped down his skin, and everywhere his skin touched Hux's, the connection was wet and slippery. Hux rammed into him, harder and harder, and each thrust drove the breath out of Kylo's lungs, cry after cry escaping his lips.

With great effort, Kylo finally silenced himself and listened to the soft grunts Hux was making. "Hux?" he asked in a whisper.

"Shh," Hux said.

"Is this better?" Kylo asked.

"If you say...another word...about—" Hux panted.

"It is for me," Kylo interrupted. Sharp bits of metal and plastic were digging into his back, but the pleasure he got from each thrust overrode those sensations. He was close, so close. "Hux?" he tried again.

"Shh!"

"I'm going to come. _Soon_." The final word came out as a gasp.

Hux made eye contact. "Yeah. Me, too." Supporting his weight on one hand, he used the other to pump Kylo's cock, each stroke bringing him closer and closer to the brink, until finally, unable to keep silent, Kylo came with a cry. Hux was not far behind.

Hux withdrew and backed off to sit in the pilot's seat and catch his breath. He wiped semen off his face, his expression one of displeasure, as if he couldn't figure out how it had gotten there.

Kylo slithered down off the console and landed on his knees with his uninjured cheek on Hux's thigh. Hux patted his hair, tousling it absently. The feeling was familiar and Kylo recalled with perfect clarity his mother doing the same thing when he was suffering from a childhood ailment. He was going to have to kill her. Tears sprang to his eyes and he sniffled. His shoulders shook, not from laughter but from sobs he couldn't hold in. And this in front of Hux, of all people.

"What's going on?" Hux asked. He pulled back his hand as if Kylo had burned him.

"One of the switches...my bowcaster wound," Kylo lied. Oh, he hurt. The pain was back with greater intensity. He felt the shuttle drop from hyperspace and wiped his face. "Time to get dressed. We've found Snoke."

He noticed Hux staring out the window into space and followed his gaze. Snoke's ship was nowhere to be seen. Hux frowned, refastening his breeches. "We're lost," he announced.

"We're never _lost_ ," Kylo said. "But it might take some effort to determine where exactly we are."

"That sounds lost to me," Hux said. "And it's your fault. If you'd kept yourself under control and not thrashed around all over the console, we would be with Supreme Leader Snoke right now."

Fumbling to dress himself again, Kylo muttered, "Go fuck yourself."

After all, Hux was good at that.


End file.
